The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Another Gilead bashing for all the Gilead haters. Karma and vengeance are a brutal bitch. Especially for the oppressors like Commanders, Wives and Aunts. Read this if you wanna see them get theirs. Warning: Graphic blood, gore and gruesome images for all to see.


_**Author's Note: This has blood, gore and mentions of abuse and rape. This is all purely fantasy that gives Gilead the punishment it deserves. The monster is shown on the cover. Inspired by Lights Out.**_

* * *

At the Red Center, Aunt Elizabeth was making her nightly rounds as the Handmaids slept in the gym. Her eyes watching the slumbering women like a hawk until the sound of running footsteps down the hall caught her attention. Holding her cattle prod firmly in her hand, she marched off to where the sound was coming from, ready to use her shocker when necessary if worst comes to worst like with Moira.

She followed where the footsteps went but froze when she heard scratching behind her. Turning around, she saw no one. Letting out a slow breath, she faced forward to continue her search for that wayward Handmaid that probably needed to use the bathroom. Turning the corner, she found the person she was looking for at the end of the hallway crouched down staring at her. She was unable to see their features or make out their characteristics because it was so dark.

Just as she was about to order the person to stand up, the stranger already began to move, rising to its full height and revealing their horrific shape in the dim light. Aunt Elizabeth's mouth fell open in horror, but no sound came out as the person, no, creature's joints cracked unseemly as it stood up, arms long and skeletal, nail sharp enough to tear into flesh, hair a complete mess, and eyes that glow in the dark as they glared at the Aunt. When the creature let out a low threatening snarl, Aunt Elizabeth let out a frightful whimper and turned tail and ran. But she didn't make it far before she was lifted up into the air by her neck, preventing her from screaming as she choked in the monster's grip.

The only sound that was heard that night was the clunk of the cattle prod falling to the hard floor and flesh being torn open.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed throughout the Red Center, catching the attention of the Aunts and Handmaids as they followed the source of the scream. Aunt Lydia came to the front entrance of the Center to see a petrified Handmaid looking up, her mouth gaped open.

"What happened?" Aunt Lydia demanded, concern lacing her voice, but the Handmaid didn't move as she trembled before her.

Gasps and cries came from behind her, making her look to see her girls covering their mouths as they looked up at what their fellow Handmaid had seen. Aunt Lydia followed their gaze, and was met with the most horrific sight in the history of Gilead. There, above the entrance of the center, was Aunt Elizabeth, or at least the head that was nailed to the wall was while the rest of her body was flayed off as it was held their like Jesus on the Cross. Her internal organs were ripped out of her body and pinned on the wall around her body, blood still trickling out of the freshly dead corpse. Above the dead Aunt's head was a message written in blood, large and bold for all to see, _'THIS IS THE FATE THAT AWAITS SUPPORTERS OF GILEAD. IF YOU WISH TO AVOID THIS KIND OF DEATH, RELEASE EVERY HANDMAID IN GILEAD TO THE CANADIAN BORDER. GOD WILL NOT SAVE YOU, FORE THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS.'_

A shiver crawled down Aunt Lydia's spine upon reading such a horrific message as Guardians came on the scene and were just as terrified by the grotesque display and message. Turning to her girls, she saw each of them clinging to each other, some looking sick at all the blood and others fainting.

"Girls!" Aunt Lydia called to their attention, making the hysterical Handmaids jump at her voice, "All of you go back inside and wait on your beds." she instructed, trying to keep herself calm as she tried to direct the Handmaids back inside the Red Center.

"But it's not safe here!"

"What if it's waiting for us inside?"

"It's gonna kill us all!"

The Handmaids cried in hysteria at the thought of going back inside where the killer could be waiting for them and they would end up like Aunt Elizabeth.

"Girls!" Lydia shouted sternly, silencing them as Guardians came closer before she began in a somewhat gentler tone, "Now, I know you're frightened, and you have every right to be. But these Guardians will protect you, they will go with you inside and keep you safe from...Aunt Elizabeth's murderer." she hesitated, glancing up at the body of what was once her former college, not knowing how else to call the person who had done this. "Now, back inside girls." she said, gesturing towards the Red Center as the Handmaids hesitantly followed a Guardian inside, some glancing up at Aunt Elizabeth on the way in.

Once they were all inside, Aunt Lydia let out a breath and turned to a Guardian, "How long will it take to remove her body and clean this up?" she whispered, giving him a hard look that reminded him of an angry Grandmother.

"We'll let you know when we're done." the Guardian answered looking up at the grotesque display in disgust and with some fear, "God only knows who or what got her up their like that. Because _that_ is impossible." he added, shaking his head as he and his fellow Guardians set to work on getting the body down.

Aunt Lydia took one last look at Aunt Elizabeth before she went back inside to rejoin with her girls.

* * *

"This message has caused a stir all over Gilead." Commander Waterford stated at the meeting with all the other Commanders present, "It took five days_, five_ days, just to erase that message off the wall at that height."

"Scrubbing off the blood hardly did any good. It was the manner in which Aunt Elizabeth was murdered is what we should all be concerned about." Commander Putnam said, "How they got past security and how they killed her without anyone noticing is something we need to take issue with. That message was for us exclusively if we don't let the Handmaids go to Canada."

"That is something we cannot do." Another Commander said, "We need these fertile women to save our population, to create the future that is already being threatened by terrorists, and now this." he paused, "This... person...whoever they are, has to be bluffing if they think they can kill us all."

"What if they aren't bluffing?" That questioned caused a ripple among the Commanders as they whispered to each other about the possibility of that killer making good on their promise.

"We double security." Waterford said, his voice cutting through the air, "They cannot hide forever and they certainly cannot get away with this. Gilead needs the Handmaids, and we're not going to be intimidated by some would-be crusader. If they wants to take the Handmaids, they're gonna have to go through us." Voices of agreement rippled through the meeting, their arrogance and need to keep their power making them deaf to the dangers that follow.

* * *

At the Putnam residence, Naomi sighed in frustration when Angela woke up crying for the hundredth time tonight. Looking to her side, she saw her husband completely fast asleep, unbothered by their 'daughter's' cries. Knowing she will not get any sleep because of the noise, she pulled the covers off and walked to her 'daughter's' room in order to get her to fall asleep. But just as she came close to 'her' baby's door, the cries stopped, making her freeze before peeking inside to see Angela peacefully sleeping as though she was not even crying in the first place.

Naomi let out an exasperated sigh at her 'daughter' for waking her up like that before she quietly shut the door and made her way to the master bathroom when nature called her. When she finished, she proceeded to wash her hands in the sink before splashing some on her face. As she dried her face, she froze when she heard something scratching on the ceiling above her. Lowering the towel, she slowly looked up to see fresh claw marks decorating the ceiling.

She began to hyperventilate before she made a beeline for the door. But when she tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge, no matter how much she jimmied it, the door refused to open. Just when she was about to yell for someone to help her, something covered her mouth from behind, cutting off her scream as she was wretched from the door and slammed into the tiled wall. She struggled to remove the hand that was on her mouth, but froze at the sight of the monster that towered over her, its eyes glow like a cat's as it held her against the wall with brute strength. Naomi's feet dangled over the floor, tears falling from her eyes and terror steel over her face as she stared up at death itself.

That was the last thing she saw before blood splashed all over the bathroom walls.

* * *

Warren yawned as he got out of bed and made his way to the master bathroom. When he tried to open the door, he realized that it was locked, "Naomi are you almost done?" he asked, but got no response. "Naomi, is everything okay?" he tried again by knocking on the door, but when he noticed a crimson red color that seeped under the door, his heart rate accelerated, making him jimmy the knob violently, "Naomi!" he screamed, pounding on the door before he took drastic measures by slamming his shoulder into the wood a couple of times before it finally gave.

He stumbled, but didn't fall as the door was thrown open. But the moment he looked up did he fall to his knees in horror, the blood soaking his knees beneath him. Naomi, his wife, on the ceiling, split completely in half, from the top of the skull to her pelvic bone, blood painted the walls and ceiling, decorating around the animalistic claw marks.

A hand flew to his mouth to stifle the cry and any vomit that wanted to come up at the horrific sight that was his wife. Looking away from Naomi did he catch a message written in blood on the shower curtain, _'I FUCKING WARNED YOU.'_

* * *

Naomi's blue casket, along with a dozen more beside her, lowered into the ground with their husbands, friends and Marthas surrounding the grave, dressed in black as they mourned the loss of their Wives.

Serena had tears streaming down her face as she listened to them say their prayers for her departed friend, the manner in which she was killed made her stomach churn and her heart break when she overheard the Marthas talk about her death. But the worst part was that despite the security, all the Wives that were being buried today were still murdered by that killer. This in turn terrifies her because she now knows that she is no longer safe, and that murderer may come out and get her at any given moment. Glancing at Fred, she saw a hint of fear within his eyes as the caskets disappeared into the Earth.

* * *

"'I fucking warned you.'" Warren said at the meeting with the other Commanders, choking on his saliva when he remembered that message, "That's what the killer left behind when they murdered my wife." he said as his brothers gave their condolences to him.

"You weren't the only one. They left behind messages for us as well when we found our wives dead." Another Commander said before he recited the blood message found at his house, "They said 'It was pathetically easy'." Soon, all the widowed Commanders spoke of the bloody messages they received.

"'Her blood was just as foul as both of your hearts.'"

"'One more evil cunt to add to my collection.'"

"'So easy I almost laughed.'"

"'Her scream was music to my ears.'"

"'Like a porcelain doll, she shattered at the first touch.'"

"'How I wished to see your face when you found your bitch.'"

"'Your own fault.'"

"'You will see your wife eventually.'"

"'See you soon.'"

Fred Waterford clenched his hands together as he listened to the sick twisted messages before he slammed his fists down in anger and frustration, catching the attention of his fellow Commanders. "This has got to stop. What this murderer, this monster, has done, goes against everything we stand for. This creature is trying to scare us, make us submit. They believe that our losses weaken us, but it hasn't. We will avenge our wives and bring this monster to justice. Whoever they are, whether they are one person or many, they cannot escape, we _will_ find them, and hang them." This seemed to lift their spirits as they nodded with Waterford's speech, none of them are willing to back down no matter how dangerous this murderer is.

* * *

The weeks that followed blurred into one fucking nightmare for Gilead, the true nightmare for Commanders, Wives, Aunts, even a couple of Guardians that had the misfortune of meeting a brutal end when they tried to save their masters. None who had seen the creature lived to tell what they saw. Those that have been slaughtered in the dead of night, their bodies desecrated, torn apart as they were pinned high on the walls for all to see with multitudes of blood messages written around them:

'By His hand.'

'Death to rapists.'

'Punishments fit the crimes.'

'This is the end for Gilead!'

'The longer you pricks deny the Handmaids' their freedom, the more of you die.'

'You'll all burn in Hell for your misdeeds against the women of America.'

June, Janine, Alma, and Emily glanced up at the bodies that were on grotesque displays on the buildings that are humanly impossible to get up that high and write in blood in without trouble.

"By His hand indeed. There is a God." Emily said, smirking slightly as the four Handmaids passed by more horrific displays the workers are having difficult time trying to clean up.

"This kinda reminds me of something from Silent Hill. Have you ever seen that movie or play the video games in the time before." Alma asked, remembering her favorite horror series.

"Does that movie have that scene where the evil little girl sends barbed wires to attack that preaching hag and rape her bloody until it all comes out the mouth before she is torn apart? I sometimes imagine that woman to be Aunt Lydia." June added, making the other Handmaids stare at her in fear at how she said it so nonchalantly as though they were talking about the whether.

"Um, yeah, that one." Alma answered, glancing at Janine who had the same expression as her.

"Good, my memory was starting to go." June said, passing by another bloody display, "I find this entertaining in my opinion. Makes me not want to leave Gilead if I can see this happen to those cunts everyday. Karma's an even bigger bitch than Gilead. Who knew?" she added with a smirk as she made a subtle glance at another twisted message on the wall.

"There are very few Aunts now." Janine stated upon seeing a third mangled Aunt that was shaped like an insect.

"Yeah, Aunt Lydia is not among them yet." Emily stated, spitting the name like a foul taste, "Bright side, she's probably pissing herself with the dwindling number of Aunts that are dropping like flies."

"Oh, don't say that." Janine said, turning to Emily in shock.

"Why? She's not here right now." Emily stated, "I'm just gonna let karma do it's work, kick back and eat a bucket of popcorn." she added, half joking at the thought of her least favorite person getting her due.

"Praised be." June said, smirking when she remembered seeing Aunt Lydia's horrified expression when she saw what became of her fellow Aunts. How the old woman has been looking over her shoulder lately, hardly sleeping at night due to the possibility of being next. And with the very few Aunts at the Center, Aunt Lydia is more alone now than she was before.

It wasn't just Aunt Lydia that was tense, her mistress, Serena, jumps at every little sound that comes up. Oh, how she enjoys seeing the bitch getting kicked off her high horse and reduced to a terrified mess. Yes, things are definitely looking up.

"You know, I like the one over their that shows a middle finger." Janine stated, gesturing to another bloody message on the wall.

* * *

"62 Commanders, 45 Wives, 15 Aunts, and 9 Guardians." Commander Waterford read the death toll of the second month since these brutal murders began. He looked among his fellow Commanders to see there were less now than there were before, Putnam included, he was killed in the previous month while in the bathroom during one of their meetings at his house.

"It gets worse." Commander Pryce began, looking as though he has barely gotten any sleep, "Our fellow Commanders are leaving our country and are taking their Wives with them. Guardians have abandoned their posts and we are unable to convince anyone to replace the Aunts at the Red Center." he said after getting reports of the impact of what's been happening to the higher ups in Gilead.

"No has seen this monster and not one person is able to catch it without getting killed and desecrated." Commander Cushing stated, "We need to reconsider their terms now if we are to live without fear."

"You mean give up everything we have accomplished for the future?" Commander Waterford asked incredulously, "The whole purpose of Gilead is to bring the children back to the population."

"There won't even be a future if _we _are reduced to becoming wall decorations." Cushing shot back at Waterford with a glare, "This has been going on for two months already. Let's face it, no human can ever kill this thing."

"Are you gonna run as well? Never took you for a coward." Waterford remarked, before looking around the large meeting room that felt bigger with the fewer Commanders at this meeting. But looking at his brothers, he saw how most of them had fear written all over their faces.

"You know, maybe I will. Don't look at me like that, I want to survive as much as anyone here. If it means leaving my own country, then so be it. At least that way, I won't be added to our dead brothers on the wall, or killed while I take a shit." Cushing stated, defending that kind of decision that will preserve his life.

The argument went on among the Commanders on how they wish to proceed with this inhuman threat.

* * *

Aunt Lydia gasped as she woke up in her bed when thunder bellowed outside the Red Center. She shook as she turned over on her side to try and get comfortable, her cattle prod within reach of her bed in case the monster does come. Ever since these murders began, her fellow Aunts have been reduced to frightful quivering messes no matter how hard they try to keep faith to God and his work. But with every Aunt that was nailed to the walls in grotesque displays, many of them wanted to leave their jobs at the Red Center to avoid a horrific death. Aunt Lydia tried to keep it together, but it is getting harder with each death every day, and she wasn't sure how much longer it will be before that monster comes for her.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch..._

The old woman stiffened when she heard something scratching beneath her bed, her breath leaving her body as demonic guttural sounds was added to it. She looked at the cattle prod, her only weapon of defense. Slowly, her hand inched towards it, afraid that any sudden movements will alert the monster and kill her on the spot. Just as her fingers brushed the cool metal of the prod, a shadow fell over her, causing her to freeze in her movements as her eyes moved to look at whatever was above her.

What she saw gave her a thousand heart attacks as she looked up at the glowing eyes of the twisted creature that crouched, perched on the metal of the her headboard like a vulture assessing its prey. Its long gnarled fingers gripped the metal as it tilted its head, making uncomfortable cracking sounds with the movement. Aunt Lydia was petrified as she and the creature stared at each other, one with absolute terror and the other with sick amusement.

"Boo."

At that gravelly whisper, Aunt Lydia shot out of her bed and scrambled for her cattle prod, holding it in front of her as she readied herself to fight back. "Whatever manner of creature you are, or wherever you came from, God will cast you back to hell where you belong." she bravely preached, backing towards the door, keeping her eyes on the monster who nimbly leapt from her perch on the bed and stalked slowly towards her, unaffected by her meek threat.

"Don't preach His name to me when you have besmirched His good name." the creature said, toying with Aunt Lydia who held her only weapon in front of her, "I've already been to Hell, where you're going is far worse." she said, faking a move to jump at her, causing the old woman to stumble back in fear, making the creature laugh maliciously as Lydia's back hit the door, her hand blindly searching for the handle to unlock it before wrenching it open to run out the of her room.

But the moment she set one foot outside, she slipped and fell, sliding along the floor for a little bit before getting up, feeling something wet and warm underneath her hand. Looking down under the dim light she saw that the floor in front of her room is covered in blood and body parts of Guardians and Aunts that have been killed tonight. She screamed, looking around in horror as she tried to get up, only to fall down again.

"I gave them a choice." Aunt Lydia looked up when she heard that mocking voice speak, seeing the creature standing in the doorway, walking slowly towards her, "Leave Gilead or die. They made their decision. You on the other hand, will not get that choice."

Aunt Lydia whimpered as she finally got to her feet and ran down the halls, screaming for help, but stopped when she turned the corner to come face-to-face with decapitated bloody heads of Aunts and Guardians hanging from the ceiling by their hair with rope attached to them, their faces set in eternal horror. She backed away, unknowingly nearing the staircase beside her. She began to hyperventilate, then turned around to run the other direction, but was met with the glowing eyes of the monster who shoved her down the staircase, her body tumbling and hitting each step until she smacked into the wall. Her ears rang with the concussion upon hitting the brick wall, she could barely make a sound as she tried to focus her blurred vision on the approaching figure that made its way down the staircase towards her. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When she opened her eyes next, she was looking up at the sky. At first, she thought she was in God's graces until she started to become more aware of her surroundings. Looking down, she saw she was hanging high above the ground against the building by ropes that were tied across her chest. She tried to move her arms to wipe the blood that was getting in her eyes, but they felt numb. Slowly turning her head to the side, she was met with horror when she saw both of her arms have been ripped off from the shoulders with bandages messily bound around the stumps. She screamed, but her voice was muffled behind the strings that have sewn her mouth shut as she kicked her legs, or what's left of them seeing how they've been cut off at the knees, in order to get someone's attention and help her down from there.

* * *

"Cushing left the country." Fred said at the dinner table to Serena who pushed her food around with a contemplative look, "May God be with him then."

"Cushing left, along with fifteen other Commanders and Wives to avoid getting killed by that monster, or be turned into something worse like with Aunt Lydia!" Fred exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table in frustration and anger.

Serena looked up with her ever stony expression, "You think I didn't notice what happened? I was with Offred when we saw Aunt Lydia dangling and moving on the wall no arms or legs attached to her body!" she said, her voice rising as she described what she had just seen with her pregnant Handmaid. "She's now in the hospital permanently because of what that monster had done. If death wasn't a punishment by that creature, then mutilation on that scale was!" she took deep breaths in order to calm herself, "That monster is destroying Gilead, and it is winning. All the Aunts are dead or have fled and the Guardians are too terrified to even guard the Handmaids who are fucking smirking whenever they see one of our own on display." she stated, remembering the Handmaids' expression when she glimpsed their faces to see them looking happy, smug even when they saw their superiors dead and desecrated.

Fred glared at his wife from across the table, "You think I don't know that! You think I don't know how Guardians and Commanders betrayed Gilead by driving their Handmaids to the Canadian border just to save themselves!" he said, furiously getting up from the table to pace back and forth.

Serena glared up at Fred's figure, "Is that what you plan to do next? Give in and let Offred out of Gilead, let her take my baby away from me after everything we worked so hard to get one?" she angrily questioned as she watched her husband.

"Well what choice do we have now!" Fred exclaimed, "Gilead is already falling apart, Guardians have joined the rebels who are knocking on our doorstep now, and we are losing our leaders _and _our Handmaids because of this demon!" he bent over the table to try and calm himself from all the stress that has been dogging his footsteps, "It doesn't give warnings. Nothing stops it, no door, no gun, and no prayer. It just appears and kills at our lowest moment." he let out a shuddering breath as he looked at his wife, "Let's face it Serena, we've lost. If we are to live, we have to give Offred to Canada."

Serena's calm façade broke as she slammed her fists on the table, standing up and glaring at Fred furiously, "And let go of my baby! Are you insane Fred!" she seethed, "I waited too long just to let this demon take my baby from me!"

"You won't even get to hold the baby if your arms are cut off!" Fred yelled, "You want to end up like Aunt Lydia, armless, legless and pathetic for the rest of your life! Because I don't want that happening to either of us!" he breathed deeply as he and Serena glared at each other, "Open your eyes Serena, we tried to do God's work, and this is our punishment." he paused as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth then announced, "I'm taking our Handmaid to the border tonight."

Serena's heart dropped, "No you can't! Let me have my baby first, please!" she begged, her voice cracking at the though of losing her baby just like that.

"We can't take any chances. I hardly think this demon is just gonna wait for Offred to give birth. By the time the baby does come, we'll be dead. We can't take that chance." He repeated, knowing the only to survive is to let their Handmaid go.

"Fred-" Serena cried, but was cut off by her husband, "My word is final." he said as he walked out of the room, leaving Serena to fall on her knees sobbing.

* * *

June didn't know where they were going as she sat in the van with Commander and Mrs. Waterford, but judging by their solemn facial expressions, something bad has happened to them, which made her want to smile at whatever karma fell onto them. When the van stopped, she heard movement outside before the doors opened as a little girl in pink climbed in, "Mommy!"

June's heart leapt out of her chest upon seeing her little girl after all this time, "Ha-Hannah?" she exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing as her daughter rushed to her and hugged her, causing the pregnant woman to throw her own arms around her tightly, refusing to ever let her go again.

Serena glared from her seat across from June, envy and anger written on her face as Nick shut the doors and went back into the driver's seat and drove off on the order of Waterford who sat in the passenger's seat while the ladies sat behind them.

"How are you baby?" June asked, pulling away, sniffling as she looked at her beautiful daughter's face.

"I'm okay, the McKenzies were killed though." Hannah said, looking sad yet relieved to be free of them.

June stroked her daughter's hair and assured her, "Well don't you worry about them anymore, they're with God now."

Hannah looked down at her Mother's large belly, "You're gonna have a baby." she stated, not noticing how Serena clenched her fists together in order to keep her anger in check.

June smiled, knowing that this was pissing Serena off, "That's right, you are going to be a big sister very soon."

Hannah smiled as she looked outside the van window to see them passing by many places, "Where are we going Mommy?"

"We're taking you to the Canadian border." Serena answered for them, earning a surprised look from June before relief and happiness stole upon her features.

"Really?" Hannah exclaimed for both of them as Nick continued to drive.

Serena put on a fake smile for the child to hide her bitterness towards the situation, "That's right sweetie, you and your Mommy are free."

June nodded to her mistress, "Thank you, Mrs. Waterford."

"We're not doing this for you." Serena stated before turning her head to watch the outside moving.

June spent the rest of the ride to the border holding Hannah close to her, not wanting to separated from her again.

As promised, June and Hannah were released to the Canadian border along with a few dozen more Handmaids, Janine, Emily and all her friends included for the sake of preserving their own lives from the murderous demon. They were free from Gilead and reunited with loved ones after so long.

* * *

Months passed back in Gilead, with the dwindling number of Handmaids that were released to the border, the higher ups' standing slowly began to diminish from the fear of being killed by the monster. The gruesome death are still happening, though it was less now after the releasing of the Handmaid's. However, it was thanks to this demonic fear that the rebels have retaken Gilead and restored it to America as it should have always been. All the Commanders and Wives who had taken part in the creation of Gilead have been put on trial and wee sentenced to a lifetime in prison with no parole.

No one will forget the ruthless murders done onto the oppressors of Gilead. They look at these killings as a reminder of what happens when someone takes religion too far for their own twisted means. Anyone who talks about it say that it was a demon that crawled out of Hell, others say it was an angel God sent to punish Gilead for their wrong doings. But no matter how hard they try to figure it out, the monster will always remain a mystery.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"So, did you have fun up there?" a man in a dark suit asked as he watched his lover remove her make up and disguise to reveal a lovely young woman in her twenties.

"So much fun than when I was killing rapists before." she said with a relieved sigh, "It felt good to get out." she said, standing in her underwear before walking to the closet.

"What about you, how did He take it?" she asked as she rummaged through her clothes before finding one that was appropriate.

The man smirked, leaning against the doorway as he watched her get dressed, "Normally, he and I adhere to rules and forbid hauntings and killing on the surface." he chuckled, "But after the ridiculous number of innocent souls that were dropped at the Pearly Gates thanks to those Gileadan pious cunts who insulted and have done horrible things in His good name, he decided to let this go."

"That's good. The consequences of what happens when you try to excuse your actions with the Bible. I hope I'm not written as a plague." she joked as she finished getting dressed in her work clothes then turned to Lucifer, "So, what is on our agenda today Lucifer?" she asked as he opened the door like a gentleman.

"The Aunts from the Colonies have just arrived and are ready to get branded before we set them to work." He said as they walked down the staircase that leads to the prison housing the souls of ruthless humans that have been sent down as punishment for their misdeeds.

"Hmph, those hags deserve it, now they will know what it is like to be treated like cattle." she said, smirking as they got to the floor that had the cells holding the Colony Aunts. The moment they opened the door, they were met by the screams of former Aunts that are being electrocuted with cattle prods and whips.

"Let's get to work." she said as she shut the door behind her with a sadistic grin.


End file.
